


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Series: Black butler one-shots [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel has a nightmare. The boy just wants some sleep.





	Nightmare

_It was a warm summer day. Little Ciel Phantonhive was sitting- together with his mother, Rachel Phantomhive. His father, Vincent Phantomhive and dog Sebastian- on a big blanket that lay on the grass in the backyard._

_Elizabeth who came to visit the Phantomhive family and recommended the picnic was sitting next to Ciel and was very excited to be able to spend time with him._

_The whole family started to eat all the things the servants of the Phantomhive household had prepared for them. Ciel barely ate anything. Because of his sickness, his appetite got spoiled._

_"Ciel you should eat something, you barely had anything", said Rachel, holding a plate of muffins in front of him._

_Both Rachel and Ciel didn't have the best health so they hardly ever came out of the house and if they did they would enjoy the every second of it._

_"No thank you mother I am not really hungry", Ciel gave his mother a little smile as he stood up._

_"Yes son you should eat more if you want to become the perfect heir", said vincent. Ciel looked at Vincent who was smiling at him but had a very different look in his eyes. "W-well maybe later", said Ciel as he looked down at his hands._

_Suddenly Elizabeth stood up. "Ciel let's go play!", Ciel looked up at Elizabeth who was jumping up and down with a big smile on her face. "Elizabeth I don't feel like playing now, I want to stay here, maybe later", Ciel gave her a weak smile but Elizabeth started crying. Ciel wanted to say something but the little girls screams were so high pitched and soon became inhuman like shrieking. it made Ciel feel like his head was going to explode._

_The little boy tried to stand up but soon fell back on the blanket as he slowly closed his eyes and lost consciousness._

_~~~~~~~_

_When Ciel opened his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't in the backyard anymore but in his room or more specifically in bed. He stood up and walked to the door. With a slow click the door opened and Ciel peeked his head out. There was nothing but silence._

_He slowly stepped out of his room and walked through the long hallway._

_All the doors were open and the light were on. 'what happened here?',Thought Ciel._

_He walked around the corner and saw an orange like light shine from down the stairs. Ciel shuffled towards the stairs. He could hear people running and screaming everytime he stepped a little closer to the staircase._

_There was a huge explosion on the other side of the mansion and Ciel could see servants flying to the other side of the mansion and outside of it._

_Because of the explosion little Ciel fell down the stairs and landed on the hard tiled floor._

_Someone ran towards Ciel and picked him up. He said in panic "young master you should get out of here now!", after -who Ciel found out was the- chef said a huge wave of fire came their way. Before Ciel could react he saw it come closer and closer and closed his eyes waiting for the fire to consume him..._

_~~~~~~_

Ciel woke up with a loud gasp. He looked around him in the dark room and slowly calmed down.

He looked at his hands and then put them on his face. He looked one more time around the room and saw someting in the corner of his room. 

He tried to reach for the gun he had under his pillow but soon realised he wasn't even in his bedroom.

Slowly the shadow walked towards the door. Suddenly with a click the lights went on.

Ciel squinted his eyes, slowly making them adjust to the light. He could see the black shadow walking forwards, towards him.

“well what do we have here?", said a deep, sensual voice mockingly. “Young master? It is rather improper to be sleeping in your chair, with your mouth wide open might I add", there was a smirk plastered on the mans face.

 _That bastard, how dare he!_ thought Ciel. He sighed and rubbed his eye. “Stop talking nonsense and bring me to bed will you?", said the sleepy boy while trying his best to keep his eye open.

“Yes my lord" said Sebastian as he bowed. He walked forward and picked up the little boy.

When the arrived in the Earls bedroom, Sebastian immediately started to change his masters into his nightgown. He then put the boy in bed and walked towards the door but got stopped by Ciel, who mumbled something.

“...Stay here until I fall asleep", 

Sebastian smiled to himself and walked back. He grabbed a chair nearby and blew out the candles and sat down.

After a few minutes, Ciels breathing slowed down. Sebastian walked out of the bedroom and carefully closed the door.

Sebastian chuckled to himself.

_Humans try to hide themselves behind a thick armor, trying to look tough, even if they know that they are vulnerable and weak. Interesting indeed. Don't you think?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. It's my first story.  
> Expect very slow updating btw.  
> Also quick question. Is this a hurt/comfort because for me it kinda is.


End file.
